Stranded in the 'Zone
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Another spin on the whole expedition goes wrong and Danny is stuck leading a party out of the ghost zone story. I am not the owner of anything you recognise in this story.


**Hey guys. I'm here with a story that some of you will think has been done to death. However here I have a twist that will give it a fresh take though things like Danny's kingship (again overdone I know) and Phantom city are inspired by the Phantom's realm by TheIceRaven. The fresh take is as it features ultimate Phantom (My reimagining of Danny I prefer to use to the classic Danny) plus a more included classic style Jazz who also has powers for the same reason. Also, to my knowledge at least, there are little to no stories where Danny has to lead people out of the ghost zone when an expedition went wrong in the crossover section, far less a massive multicrossover like mine. By the end of the journey we will see the friendships in some of my other stories show up but at first they are strangers. Also yes you can expect appearances from both Skyfire (Danny's night fury) and Dark Phantom (a reimagining of Dark Dan) as well as Toothless as a night fury but without a pre-existing connection to Hiccup as dragons live in a sanctuary within Phantom city to protect them from humans who had been hunting them to extinction.**

**For those of you who are curious Jazz, certainly at 5 (After Danny's qualifications have been acquired), does want to be a good sister and so when she came home early from a play date to find her 3 year old brother attempting to make a roast dinner on the counter, having reached it using a series of steps made of boxes of his qualifications. After this Jazz turned her focus to being like a mother figure to Danny, abandoning her efforts to grab popularity entirely. She had a slightly weaker strain of the disease, giving her 2 extra years before paralysis. This meant that she and Danny had the time to save her.**

**In the story Danny and Jazz wear what a called Phantom suits mark 5. These suits are able to shape shift and incorporate a load of tech, allowing them to turn into virtually anything. For their default look take Danny's gloves, boots and a version of the belt with loads of pockets attached and attach them to the movie Kick-Ass costume with the mask attached at the back of the neck like wolverine's cowl. However they can shift the costumes to any number of appearances. The suits look like this in the closets though. Marks 1 through 4 are various tech upgrades to the classic suit as well as endeavours to make it more resemble normal clothes.**

**Anyway onto the first chapter.**

_**Chapter 1 the Fenton flier.**_

The expanded gantry waiting area was abuzz with activity as people were milling about waiting for the boarding gates to open. In and among them were a few classes from the local high school Casper high, a few classes from a New York school, a few political families, a former child actress and her mother and 3 pets.

Stood right by the gates, leaning on the wall, we 2 teens who were the children of the 2 scientist who owned and run the facility. The one on the left was a 17 year old girl with mid back length hair wearing a black t-shirt and a knee length brown coat and teal cargo pants. She wore a teal scarf and sunglasses as well as a fisherman's hat. She had teal eyes. This was Jasmine 'Jazz' Marie Fenton.

Next to her was a 15 year old boy with blue eyes and scruffy raven black hair with similar headwear to his sister but his scarf was black. He wore a grey t-shirt with a read oval and trim on it. His coat was ankle length and a lighter brown **(think 10th doctor coat)** and had a mass of pockets. His cargo pants were dark blue and held up with a black belt with pouches strapped on to store things. Over his shirt he wore a beige works man vest. The coat was buttoned up hiding a lot of this. This young man was professor Daniel 'Danny' John Fenton PHD.

A camera crew walked in the back as the 2 scientists opened the gates. Looking at each other the 2 teens nodded and started walking at a fast pace towards the ship exposed. It was a large round thing with wings. Inside the ship was split into 3 rooms. A well designed passenger area, a cabin and the engine room in the back.

Going to either side near the back the 2 teens vaulted up and sat in a cylindrical window frame for a pair of bubble windows.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Fenton flyer, it will be you vessel for this expedition to witness ghost interacting in their native environment, much like a safari." Maddie Fenton, the 2 siblings' mother, a petite redhead in a teal HAZMAT suit, said. Unbeknownst to her or her husband, a large man in an orange HAZMAT suit, her 2 children snarled at the comment. A few of the politicians' children, a group of New Yorkers and the former child star did notice the 2 odd teens and looked at each other in confusion.

"Like with a safari we will stay in the vehicle and not interact with the ghosts. Any questions?" Maddie finished.

"Um. I was wondering if we would see either of the Phantom siblings." Hiccup, the scrawny son of senator Stoic the vast, asked.

"Hopefully we will be lucky enough to evade those 2 abnormalities." The woman said with a bitter tone.

Up in their bubbles the 2 siblings were laughing as they thought of how they revealed their relationship. Yes Jazz and Danny Fenton were the famous Phantom siblings. Known as the Phantom and Jazz Phantom they fought ghosts on a regular basis. Well Danny did. Jazz usually acted as mission control and only stepped in for big fights. Most notably would be the pariah complex, a battle with the former ghost king during which Danny accidentally acquired his title. Regardless Jazz was nearly as combat poised as her bother as they both trained extensively.

They were jolted from their thoughts when the ship launched into the ghost zone revealing a swirling vortex of green energy with islands and doors floating all over the place. This sight was completely alien to most of them but to Danny and Jazz they were right at home. Glancing back Danny was just in time to see the electric shock drones before the hit both the portal and the ship. The portal exploded and the ship was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. We will see quite a fun ride for Danny and Jazz from here. For those who are wondering what was so hilarious about how Danny and Jazz revealed their relationship as siblings, well they were a boy-girl duet who were clearly close, with the boy acting protective of the girl and the girl doting over the boy, it was assumed that the 2 were dating or even mates. As this was about 7 years ago they were able to move past it. If your curious yes Dani does exist in this and Jazz is her auntie though, like aunt May she does fill the role of mother for the 6 year old (Created as a baby from Danny a year after his rebirth a Phantom) at least until Danny finds a girlfriend. They were very clear on this as they already had had to deal with people making that mistake before and don't want Danny's daughter doing it.**

**The pariah complex is my renamed version of reign storm. I may write it at a later date.**

**Anyway next chapter will show the escape from the flier. See you there.**


End file.
